Chadwick Jones Presents: Season 2 Finale
"This is...Dyercentral!" - Chadwick Jones Chadwick Jones Presents: Season 2 Finale is the twenty-seventh episode of Chadwick Jones Presents and the nineteenth and final episode of Season 2. Summary The episode picks up where the last one left off. Chadwick Jones is in super saiyan form, Brain Surgeon is passed out on the floor, and Don Maccaroni is tending to him. Upon hearing the continuous racket of Panther attacking the shelter, Chadwick tells Don to take the surgeon into the TMTTTTADISANTAS. Swearing to teach Panther a lesson, Chadwick scoops up Coatmon, bursts through the roof, and hurls him at a group of soldiers. This initiates a battle between Chadwick and the invasion forces wherein Chadwick utterly humiliates them as they fight back feebly. When Chadwick is at the height of his blood lust, he spots Marvin Jones watching him definitely from the ground. Quickly deducing him as the leader, Chadwick flies down with the intent of finishing him in one punch. Instead, Marvin catches the punch effortlessly, then dislocates Chadwick's arm and sends him to the ground. He then proceeds to beat Chadwick so severely that it breaks him out of super saiyan form. Pinning him to the ground, Marvin informs him that his transformation means that he can no longer be captured alive. Before he can kill Chadwick in a finishing move, he is suddenly ensnared in an invisible restraint system. It is from the TMTTTTADISANTAS, being piloted by the Brain Surgeon and flown into the air near Chadwick. At the behest of Don Maccaroni, Chadwick flees towards the floating doorway. Marvin manages to break free quickly and fires a blast towards the ship, but he only manages to hit it as it's dematerizing, so Chadwick and the others escaped. At that point, the New Zealand Air Force arrives in full force. However, Marvin is so enraged about his defeat that he annihilates the entire force in one move that darkens the skies. He orders that his remaining men retreat to the shore and begin a worldwide search until Chadwick is found. Meanwhile on the ship, Brain Surgeon is forced into an emergency landing due to Marvin's attack overloading the core. They end up landing in the mojave desert in January of 2016, approximately thirteen months in the future. Unfortunately, the damage is so extensive that the ship will never move again. However, several other functions, like the matter synthesizers, are still working. Don and Brain Surgeon proceed to argue about what to do next. Don thinks they can use the ship to make weapons to help the PRU defeat Panther once and for all. Brain Surgeon feels that Panther is too powerful to fight, so he wants to use the ship to build an underground city that will survive the upcoming crisis. At the height of the argument, Chadwick silences both of them by dramatically relocating his arm with a rock. He points out to Don that he is the only remaining member of the PRU and there is no way he is going to succeed with no real plan, he also tells the Brain Surgeon that his method is cowardly and not a real solution for the upcoming times. Chadwick then decides to form a new team in the desert, one that is dedicated to fighting the forces of evil wherever the appear, Dyercentral. Don is assigned with getting new members, and Brain Surgeon with researching Panther to see what they're up against. The team then rallies together as the all new Dyercentral. Major Events * Chadwick Jones single handedly decimates most of the Panther invading force * Chadwick is broken, humiliated, and almost executed by Marvin Jones * Marvin Jones destroys the New Zealand Air Force * Marvin Jones orders a worldwide search until Chadwick is found * Chadwick Jones, Don Maccaroni, and the Brain Surgeon escape to the Mojave desert thirteen months in the future * The TMTTTTADISANTAS is no longer able to fly * Chadwick Jones forms the new group Dyercentral Characters Main Characters * Chadwick Jones * Marvin Jones * Brain Surgeon * Don Maccaroni Supporting Characters * Coatmon * Marvin's Assistant * New Zealand Air ForceCategory:Chadwick Jones Presents Trivia * The credits at the end of this episode begin with a revamped Dyercentral logo, which has since been applied to all Dyercentral products. Category:Chadwick Jones Presents: Season 2